


Hale Argent Winters

by AudreyInTheUniverse



Series: Summer With The Hales [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Stiles Stilinski, Child Derek, Child Stiles, Fluff, M/M, No Hale Fire, They survive it later anywats, so technically yes hale fire but this is before that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyInTheUniverse/pseuds/AudreyInTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter, Chris, and their adopted child Stiles's life in the preserve, and then Talia dragging them away from that in the name of Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale Argent Winters

Chris slowly straightened up, wiping away the sweat that kept dripping into his eyes. The hunter paused in his work, gazing at the gravel path that led into the preserve, the preserve his son and child had driven into this morning. They had left to go on an emergency shopping trip since Stiles absolutely needed cookies. A fond smile worked it’s way onto Chris’s face before he got back to work. He set the axe down before scooping up part of the woodpile he had spent the whole morning chopping and carefully stacked them against the side of the house. Winter was coming and Peter’s favorite thing was curling up at the fire with his small family, so they tended to burn through their firewood quite quickly.(Get it? Burned through? HAH)  
The hunter had enough time to shower and start on lunch when his family finally rumbled up the path in Peter’s camaro (Peter had not been happy about the gravel path). He couldn’t help the grin that split his face as he watched Peter trying to carry all the groceries while doing his best to contain Stiles who was like a rubber ball, bouncing around Peter from the kitchen window.  
Eventually Peter was able to corral Stiles into the house and set the groceries on the counter before scooping Stiles up and blowing raspberries into his mole-dotted stomach.  
“My little helper”-raspberry-”hasn’t been very”-raspberry-”helpful today.”  
“No daddy! Daddy!” Stiles squealed, squirming in his father’s hold.  
Chris chuckled, hugging Peter from behind and hooking his chin over his shoulder to place a kiss on Stiles forehead from where he was resting against Peter’s chest, catching his breath, his cheeks flushed.  
“Did you have fun with Dad today fox?” Chris asked Stiles with a grin.  
Stiles nodded enthusiastically, practically trying to climb over Peter to talk to Chris. Peter grunted when stiles landed an elbow to his jaw before Chris could take Stiles and set him on the counter so Stiles could rant about the awesomeness of their day while Chris finished making lunch.  
Peter hummed as he helped Stiles make cookies before putting them in the oven.

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Winter had come fast that year, freezing over Peter’s vegetable garden and stopping Chris’s wood-chopping hobby. It also meant hot cocoa with way too many marshmallows, cutting down the christmas tree for Stiles, and dressing him in adorable little sweaters and beanies with fox ears. It was clear why this was Peter’s favorite time of the year. He loved celebrating with his family, especially when the cold weather meant even more cuddling. 

The trio had just eaten dinner and had their hot chocolate when Peter happily set about making a fire while Chris held a sleepy Stiles. Once the fire was going, and Peter was satisfied they all curled up on the plush, overly expensive rug Peter had insisted they buy for just this reason. Stiles was in the middle of their little puppy pile, content with snuggling into Peter’s chest and having a handful of Chris’s shirt.  
Peter really did love Christmas, the only downside was Talia. Specifically what Talia made him do every year for Christmas, the only time she could get him to drive five hours to go celebrate with his sister and the pack since he was all gooey and emotional. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his family, but ever since his sister got married it was mostly babysitting drooling, teething, pups. He had moved away from the pack for a reason, he was a wolf, but a lone one- at least was until he met Chris. He’d do anything for his family, but he did not want to live with them as harsh as that sounds.

______  
“Uncle Peter’s here!” one of the kids screeched, starting an avalanche of children running downstairs from where they were watching a movie.  
All the adults gathered too, quick to go out into the snow and help them with presents.  
Stiles, ever the energetic little toddler even after five hours of driving, raced out of the car and launched himself towards his favorite wolves.  
“LAURA!!! DER-BEAR!!!!!” he shrieked, clobbering the werewolves in a hug. Laura chuckled, picking Stiles up to rest on her hip, ignoring Derek’s pout.  
“Hey Red, how’s it going?”  
“I’m gonna marry BATMAN LAURA! BATMAN!” he squeaked excitedly, cheeks pink from the cold.  
Now Derek was looking absolutely heartbroken from where he was tugging insistently on Laura’s jacket, wanting his favorite human. Laura continued to laugh at her brother’s jealousy and Stiles’s adorableness as he gushed about batman, nearly hitting Derek in the face as he swung his legs and just generally flailed, but eventually she took pity on her little brother and set the hyperactive toddler down to focus on Derek and clomp him in a hug.

___

Stiles yawned awake from where he was snuggled in between his parents before it dawned on him. It was christmas. And just like that Stiles was jumping on the bed, waking his parents, shrieking that it was time to open presents.  
Eventually Stiles managed to drag his parents downstairs where Talia’s husband, Andrew, was making chocolate pancakes that had all the kids eagerly trying to help. They let the thrilled toddler go help Derek ‘sample’ the batter while they got their morning caffeine and sat with the rest of the tired parents.

After dinner everyone was tired and content. The whole pack made their way to the living room so the adults could sit and watch the children play with their new toys. Andrew put on Frosty the Snowman and it wasn’t long before even the energetic kids were falling asleep. When the movie ended Peter had to carefully extract Stiles from where he was cuddled with Derek in full out octopus mode.  
Once the whole family was cocooned in the blankets of their bed, and Stiles was snoring softly, Peter smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was a bad ending, but I just couldn't find it anywhere in my sleep-addled mind to write a better ending so yes, here you go.


End file.
